leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
格雷福斯/技能数据
}} Abilities bonus armor and magic resistance every second he remains in combat. This bonus stacks up to 10 times. Graves is considered in combat if he has dealt or received damage in the last 3 seconds. |innatedetail = True Grit is a passive ability that activates when Graves deals or takes damage. For the next 3 seconds, Graves gains bonus armor and magic resistance every second. Dealing or taking further damage allows Graves to gain further stacks of this buff, up to a maximum of 10. If Graves does not deal or take damage within 3 seconds, the stacking buff is lost. |firstname = Buckshot |firstinfo = (Active): Graves fires three bullets in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies in their path. Enemies at close range can be hit by multiple projectiles, but each bullet beyond the first will deal only 35% damage. *'Range:' 750 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Buckshot is a pass-through conic skillshot that fires 3 bullets in a cone. Enemy units hit by any of these bullets take physical damage, with multiple hits dealing reduced damage. |secondname = Smoke Screen |secondinfo = (Active): Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, dealing magic damage upon landing and creating a cloud of smoke for 4 seconds. Enemies inside the smoke cloud will be slowed and will have their vision reduced to only what is inside the smoke cloud and enemies attacking them; everything else will look like it is in the Fog of War. *'Range:' 700 *'Area of effect radius:' 250 (Estimated) |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Smoke Screen is a ground targeted area of effect ability that fires a canister at a target location, dealing magic damage to all enemy units in the area and placing a smokescreen for 4 seconds. Enemy units within the smokescreen are slowed and have their vision reduced by 675. * If an enemy champion is attacked from range while inside the smokescreen, they gain vision of the attacking unit (similarly to brush). * Smoke Screen's damage is only dealt to enemies in the target at the time of impact, and will not be dealt to enemies moving into the smokescreen cloud. |thirdname = Quickdraw |thirdinfo = (Active): Graves dashes forward, gaining an attack speed boost for 4 seconds. Using autoattacks on enemy units, but not structures, lowers the cooldown of Quickdraw by 1 second each autoattack. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Range:' 425 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Quickdraw is a linear dash ability that causes Graves to travel a set distance, also gaining bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. Quickdraw's cooldown is reduced by 1 second each time Graves lands an autoattack. * Quickdraw can be used to dash through thin walls. |ultiname = Collateral Damage |ultiinfo = (Active): Graves fires an explosive shell in a straight line, dealing heavy physical damage to the first champion it hits (also damages non-champion enemies whilst in flight). After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range, the shell explodes dealing physical damage in a cone behind the target. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 1000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Collateral Damage is a collision linear skillshot that fires a shell in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy champion it hits. In addition, the shell explodes to deal physical damage to all enemy units in a cone behind the champion hit. This explosion also occurs if the shell reaches its maximum range without hitting an enemy champion. * Explosion damage is not dealt to the enemy champion hit directly by the shell. * Minions and monsters in the path of the shell take physical damage equal to a champion being hit, but do not cause the shell to explode. }} Category:英雄技能数据